gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8/Archive 2
Your new Talkpage Archives I created the Talkpage Archives, don't forget to add Archive box with k man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:19, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Archive You're welcome man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) HELP US Some users are messing with the Watch Dogs Wiki. Please fix our problem :( RainingPain17 (talk) 17:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Hahaha you're welcome, i just wanted to tag the best editors here, than i figured out you and some others, i just didn't add Cloudkit because he never talks to me and disagree with my actions, but about me being a patroller, maybe some day i join you all as a patroller (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Reporting vandals Thanks for the heads-up, just alerted Cloudkit as he was the only "staff'" I saw active so hoped he would be able to action faster than me hunting out the right person to alert. Cheers, Smurfynz (talk) 06:44, September 6, 2014 (UTC) A little help? How can i change the color of my profile link? I mean the letters,to look like this: AndreEagle17? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) RE:Pfister Design If it appears in game, why not? The same would apply to anything else. Leo68 (talk) 19:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Taxis Yes, i think they're very similar, but i think that they are based on the Crown Vics because they're manufactured by Vapid and they do strongly resembles Crown vics, but they are very similar to the Grand Marquis either, both arguments are valid for me, but i think we should let the Crown vic in the table and add the Grand Marquis in the Taxi page itself (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC)) Well that's a good idea, I wanted some tips, I tried to obtain the Enforcer by normal ways but I failed, I tried to just take it to the car parking in the Algonquin safehouse but the police stopped me and I lost the truck, there should be some easy way without cheats to get this truck, it would help many players that want to obtain it (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:40, September 11, 2014 (UTC)) Cabbie Hey Smashbro, what's up? I wanted to say, I know you don't believe that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany, but it is, you can see in the rear windshield on the DS version, but there are users removing the Cabbie from the Albany page, actually these users (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) Yes, I think this is fair, but since I don't have Chinatown Wars for my PS Vita, i can't show it :/ but a user published a pic showing this and I can't find, but I swear I saw an "Albany" badge on the rear windshield when I played on my friend's PSP (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) Apology Im sorry what i did in gta wanted level ok i have surrender, i dont think its fair to the users, but please forgive me and i will leave them alone, but i will still improve the article, but not put that quote in the trivia section anymore, i know it is in violation of the wikia policies. Im sorry :( i just felt jealous. Assassinations I'm doing an expanded page for Lester's assassinations? There are Strangers and Freaks missions that have expanded pages about their mission series, so why not for Lester? Let me know, and once it's up, feel free to expand where I missed anything. Leo68 (talk) 22:09, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Jet Hey Smashbro, i want to talk about the jet, it's been long since i was thinking about rename the Jet page to 747 Jet '''or '''Jumbo Jet like it was done to the Interceptor (which is named Police cruiser '''in game), what do you think about this? Well, we can either do this or wait for the next-gen version, it's been speculated that the Jet will be renamed to a more creative name, what do you think? If yes i'll put a renaming template in the page (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:08, September 15, 2014 (UTC)) Yup, the Interceptor is named "Police Cruiser" too, that was just a sentence of avoid confusion, in this case, the Interceptor was made a separete vehicle because the GTA Community calls it the Interceptor, in the case of the Jet, half of the GTA Community calls it a "Jumbo Jet" and the other half call it a "747", so i'm asking you, should we rename the article now? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC)) So that's okay, I got your point, we can wait till the next-gen version, it is still speculated to be renamed (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC)) Your friend Hey Smash, I'm back here can I please wanted to know your Facebook in case I'm blocked in this wiki,so that I can talk to you.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 12:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Sean.Drew Why the ? was this idiot unblocked? Cleanup time... Smurfynz (talk) 12:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : No worries, I'm picking he's about 13yrs old.Smurfynz (talk) 21:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : LOL, I was pretty close then. About the age of my youngest daughter :) Smurfynz (talk) 21:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) User I have some problems with an abusive user on Watch Dogs wiki, could you fix my problem ? Thank you :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Van and Unnamed Obey vehicle I think we should add them to the beta vehicles, because there are no similar vehicles to them, but perhaps the Audi is actually a red Tailgater, but that van, there is no van with windows, except for the Youga, but i think it is valid to put them in the beta vehicles, i never saw any van like those, the Youga is far too different from them (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) Im back Hey Smash,this is my another account here.I m glad that I'm back Understand Bro,I clearly understand my statement.I will try my put on my best behaviour in this wiki.I won't cause unecessary trouble here.I hope I get protected dude.Sean.shn (talk) 09:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Apologized to User:LS11sVaultBoy already I wrote to him last night not repeat the same behaviour again.No worries.Sean.shn (talk) 09:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Need to warn this User He insulted me by saying "Do not erase this again,sockpuppet" can you please warm him?Thanks.Sean.shn (talk) 10:11, September 22, 2014 (UTC) #You '''are using a sockpuppet account, which is a clear breach of the rules of the wiki. #You have used this sockpuppet account to revert an edit that was reverted by your main account which contributed to it being blocked in the 1st place, which is another clear breach of the rules. : Most of your other edits so far have been borderline at best but I have left them alone. The Pigalle one was a clear-cut case and needed to be reverted and the warning is well and truly justified. Smurfynz (talk) 10:17, September 22, 2014 (UTC). My age Actually I'm 16 years old and not 13 or 14.ThanksSean.shn (talk) 10:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I need a help This two users RainingPain17 and Smurfynz are taking a revenge of me saying that I'm a vandal on this wiki.I seriously need a help.Sean.shn (talk) 10:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC) see you soon Bye bro,I have to go and study and I will talk to you soon,bye.Sean.shn (talk) 11:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC) dude I'm really sorry but I put on best behavior already as you and me are friends together so we should try to control our behavior.If I behave myself will you join me in Ariana Grande Wiki?Sean.shn (talk) 13:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro,this is Connery Siew I have plans to enchance this wiki.The wish list is: *Block users can still reply to the message to the admin/bureaucrats who blocked them.The talk page of the blocked users must be unlocked to give apologies. *Welcome sign font must be changed,the font is old already. *Admin users can delete blocked users as the blocked users are not entering this wiki already. *Warning of the culprits must be written on their userpage with the box as well.The reason is so that they will know what mistake that the culprits done.Advice must be given for example "If you apologise to your own mistake,this will avoid a block". *Badges and ranking should be given to any users who give contribution to this wiki.They will earn badges and their ranking will be determined so that whether the user can be either Patroller:Rank:50 and above,Bureaucrats:25 and above,Admin:10 and above. That's the wish list I want to have in this wiki.Thanks dude.BlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 09:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Behaviour I would not behave as how my younger brother did to threaten the staff.Hoping you can tolerate with my behaviour.I do not have anything wrong with my self.Please report anything if there is Vandalism on my user page.I have my priority and discipline strictened.Next week onwards I only will be online in this wiki on weekends.ThanksBlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 09:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Races - link missing Have added the Rockstar link to my template from Grass Route onwards, thanks for picking that up Smurfynz (talk) 11:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) : Might not be tonight, it's getting late here. I'm seeing a lot of broken image links too - not sure if it's my internet or not. I have a checklist I'm going through to make sure all components are present (Page/Description/InfoBox/Map/Image/Categories) so when I come back through adding all the missing images to the info boxes and categories to the pages, I'll double-check them all then. I have data for all the missing pages from this list: Races in Grand Theft Auto Online so it's going to be a lengthy process. Smurfynz (talk) 11:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for your vote. BTW since I am quite busy right now could you tell other staff members to vote ? Thank you. RainingPain17 (talk) 12:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kart I'm about to merge the page Go Kart with the Kart, but first i must talk to you and WildBrick, what do you think about merging those pages? I'm thinking about it because there is no real difference between both, not even appearence (AndreEagle17 (talk) 13:09, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Oh well, i always found them the same, like the Bullet and Bullet GT :( (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:38, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Excuse me for butting in to this but I have copied this discussion to the talk page on the Go-Kart, and I agree with AndreEagle17.Smurfynz (talk) 10:08, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Patrollers Hey Smashbro, thanks for your support, i appreciate it, i also support Rain to be a patroller, i'll give it a try and we'll see what happens, i'll send a invite in the page :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) : Once again thanks for this man! I'm really determined now, I've left a message on LS11VaultBoy's page, now i'll talk to other admins and patrollers and see what they think (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) Rat Loader pic I'll save the pic and rename it as "Rat Loader Front" and "Rat Loader Back" respectively then (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry Smashbro i'm kinda busy right now, can you do this for me? Really sorry :( (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) RE: He got it through a save editor. Check on YouTube. RainingPain17 (talk) 13:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Race categories I'm not normally in favour of over-categorisation but yeah, it does make sense to have categories for the 3 vehicle race types, Land/Sea/Air. Probably need one for "Athletic" races too, for the likes of the GTA V Triathlons. Smurfynz (talk) 03:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) 1.17 is out now Furore GT is official Smurfynz (talk) 11:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Military I think if anyone can do a close-up on a GTA V military star it would be better. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:32, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Like I said, I think a military star to represent the military (just like how seals are used to represent law enforcement agencies). Eventually we can take this photo which really looks like the stars featured on the Crusaders. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Hey Smashbro, I'm not sure if i'm going to be a patroller right now, only four members voted, the resons for yes were that I merged unnecessary pages (i.e. Sabre Turbo) and that I stop those edit wars and make some users calm down like Xpanettaa and Jojo35, this was said by you and Leon Davis. However, two voted for "No" because of my grammar, I don't think my grammar is that bad, i'm brazilian, I even have american friends on the PSN, they didn't ever complained about my grammar. The other reason was about the image policy, but after editing the Rat-Loader article I HAVE learned about the image policy, now I wouldn't do like i've done with the Rat-Loader again, those two reasons were mentioned by CJ Jr. and Jeff (This guy Jeff ALWAYS vote for no, for EVERY member -_-) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:12, October 2, 2014 (UTC)) Yup, I now look at the policy before adding a pic, but thanks for the advice, I think I can do this, even if it's now for now :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:47, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) That's good to have you to help with something like this, thanks for that :) I may talk to some other patrollers and admins about policy or things like this, you know, when patrollers and admins respect us, is because they know that we are good editors, like in the case of LS11VaultBoy, he motivated Rain to be a patroller, now look at him, he can now get rid of troublesome users, the Xpanettaa guy is an example, even I tried to stop him but I couldn't (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:58, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Thanks bro :) And you have a good idea, I'll think about it. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:56, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Not just blocked, banned ! Seeing how he puts himself above everyone, thinks he has all the rights, damn. He was blocked four times and it never did bring him anything. This kind of person has absolutely nothing to do here. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Ask Ilan, he is now back in business. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:29, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Exactly. Messi, Tony and maybe a couple of others should be moved. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:38, October 3, 2014 (UTC) By the way, how do you do to have such a great signature ? With the GTA SA font ? I have the Watch Dogs font and I'd like to use it for my signature. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:04, October 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Signature It works :) ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:33, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Stevie's Car Thefts I'm going to talk to you and Cloudkit about this page because you're normally the most active patrollers. It's table needs serious work. I've done some of it but I don't have enough to complete, the total reward needs to be added up. Can you help? Leo68 (talk) 05:16, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Weird I didn't know you had a twin brother :) ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 15:37, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know either :P (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:40, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) agreement I'm sorry to copy your profile page but I will change it completely.ThanksSean.drew.Siew (talk) 16:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Renamed I changed my username to be Sean.drew.Siew 2.Thanks for notifying me about the incident.Smashbro16 (talk) 16:15, October 5, 2014 (UTC) sorry please I admitted that I'm blocked because I ignored all the warnings,vandalism,sockpuppeting,incivility,inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages.I also have to learn to calm down.I can get overexcited sometimes when i see the pages that I wanted to edit.Let me learn to change my behaviour and calm down.I will try change from aspie to a bit normalSmashbro16 (talk) 16:31, October 5, 2014 (UTC) copying is not fun I actually did not notice I can copy someone's account.I really don't know.But now had erased everything.I see that copying an account is illegal.BTW you no longer reply my messages.You only reply to me when I do bad things.Weird friend I have ever seenSmashbro16 (talk) 16:46, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I dislike being blocked/reported As I learn from my lesson,I shouldn't repeat the past mistakes anyway.I actually don't want to insult.It just that you don't reply my messages much.Smashbro16 (talk) 16:52, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Grandtheftwiki is completely restricted I tried several times logging in that wiki.But actually I cannot.I also did not receive any confirmation email for me to join in.Plus that wiki was reported for copying contents over this wiki.Seriously I cannot join that wiki.Smashbro16 (talk) 16:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Sean Drew Man, as I saw that discussion, I asked myself "why is this dude here? Creating many accounts? F##K man!", he really does not realize that wikis are NOT about behavior or somenthing like that, and as i'm telling you, he WILL come back here, copying another user's page, like "RainingPain34" or "AndreHawk34", people like this NEVER learn, ever, this guy is worse than XPanettaa, which is already a pain in the ass, I hope he never comes back as well, me and Rain had too many problems with him, there is another user who is very uncivil and not polite, called "Su35s", he said to me "You little bitch" with no reason, then he got blocked for a month, I keep asking myself what makes people be such a douche, I was a douche when I was 15 but not that kind of person, I was very sad in life but now I feel much better, treating people good and polietly (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:39, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) Just like this! When I was 15 I used to think I didn't deserve anything good, but look at me now, I took my driver's license, I got a car (despite not being such a great car), I had three girlfriends in the last 3 years, and now I'm about to get a job, I know things will change, but it only depends on me (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:03, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) Such a life lesson, people are sad only if they want to be :P It is also cool as you,me and Rain are friends and we don't even know each other, one for each continent in the world! (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:13, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) 747 Jet Hey man I got some unbelievable news, I just managed to go to the Los Santos International Airport playing as Trevor, then I got the 747 Jet, I got myself a wanted level and then switched to the first person camera, police lost me for a minute, but when they found me they said "suspect last seen in a... uh... Western Company airliner (or something like that, with an "a"), and no, i'm not telling you bullshit, you can see this by yourself (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:43, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) Patroller Thanks again, you and Rain are my friends here, if I need anything I can talk to you, and i'll improve my grammar and the image policy, now i'll be on my way to be a better user and soon i'll try to be a patroller again :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC)) Signature Hey Smashbro, I wanted to change my signature again, but I can't put a picture like you and Rain, I wanted the signature to look like this: (talk) How do I do this? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:32, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) Rain just helped me out, now look at my signature, it's awesome, thanks to you, he learned how to link a picture in the signature, and I did the same ( (Talk) 19:51, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) Rain just came back on the chat. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'''Blogs]]) 19:19, October 10, 2014 (UTC)' Sonic Yup I like it so much :D it's my childhood, together with megaman x series, I have played some Sonic games, but nowadays it's only on Wii, and I have only Sonic generations for PS3 (Talk) 01:31, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Look who's back Sean is back, as AndreHawk34 ! And funny fact is that you predicted it ! ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 10:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC) In that case you might want to go to the VSTF Wiki, they can deal with that kind of situation. I'm planning to make a blog to help the community to identify and report him. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 12:31, October 10, 2014 (UTC) As if it wasn't enough, copied my account on other wikis, I received a message from him in The Last of Us wiki, insulting me saying that I should think about anything before "insulting" him and KidPanettaa, who he think he is? Now I am wrong? My god, this guy is reeeeeeally childish and annoying, yet he thinks he is right! holy f*cking sh*t! -_- (Talk) 13:32, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea, actually I never reported them anything, I just found out that they exist when one of them blocked an annoying kid on the Watch Dogs wiki. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 14:04, October 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: I got better :P [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Nope, I messaged an admin but he just warned him, and told me that if ever he starts again he'll be blocked. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:29, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Did you see it in The Last of Us wiki? He said much worse things, he doesn't stop, i'm done already >:( (Talk) 18:56, October 10, 2014 (UTC) That's a MIRACLE for us, when you do this, we'll be veeeery glad that he won't come back to disturb all of us, thanks for that :) BTW what's a VSTF? (Talk) 19:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC) That's what should be done, he is starting to cause chaos on other wikis (Talk) 19:09, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't think I am up to, honestly :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:30, October 10, 2014 (UTC) We'll, he'll still getting blocked over and over and over again :( (Talk) 20:16, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Well it looks like he has definitely moved to the Grand Theft Wiki. Better like that. I still posted a blog to help the community to report him but I think it was the last time we saw this guy. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:19, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Crap Good news : Sean told me he's back copying my account :) See here. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:50, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Me too. As WildBrick said, one day he should realize how moronic he is. Wikia Staff will like him. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:54, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Template Hey Smash, I created this template. It comes from the CoD Wiki and I find it very practical when you have to warn someone before using the . Feel free to use it :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 21:02, October 12, 2014 (UTC) It's done (check the link for the last version). Don't hesitate to spread the message as I need to go right now. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 21:08, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Great :) Feel free to improve it. By the way some day you should think about archiving your talk page because it's getting big. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 21:17, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Easy. Copy the content you want to archive then clear your talk page. And then create a page named User talk:Smashbro8/Archive 2 (change the number each time of course). The Archive template will update automatically. Also you should put the Archive template on the top of your page rather than in Cloudkit's section. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 21:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Andreas/Andreas Sanchez The voting is a majority of 4-1, it will not be merged and the discussion will be closed. Leo68 (talk) 21:05, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Archive Haha, did you see his comments on your talk pages ? Tip : DO NOT answer anymore, someday he will realize he does not draw attention anymore and should stop, as WildBrick said. Eventually, act as if you don't know him. And if you want your talk page to be archived, tell me. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 11:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that. By the way yeah it was really necessary to report him. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs''']]) 11:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC)